


Meet (not so) Cute

by TooManyFandomstoCount



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Consent Issues, Crack, M/M, Sebastian is an asshole, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), duel, inspired by the two actors coming together for the flash, kissing under imperio, sebastian with magic is an even bigger asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomstoCount/pseuds/TooManyFandomstoCount
Summary: Draco meets an American exchange student at Hogwarts who may be even more of a smug bastard than he is.





	

“Heard some people calling you a ferret, is that a euphemism for your ‘small furry creature’ or were they just calling you vermin?” Draco heard the sarcastic American drawl behind him.

He was resting in an open-air walkway at Hogwarts that had a gorgeous view of the surrounding mountains and lakes, waiting until he could go to fifth year potions. The hallway was so empty that the American’s voice echoed. Nobody else was around because all classes were in session, but Draco had blown off care of magical creatures early. Crabbe and Goyle chose to stay to play with the ‘fuzzy tribbles’.

Draco turned around, green lined robe swirling angrily with him. “And just who are you, yank?” he tried to sneer down at the grinning brunette in front of him but the man was too tall.

“My name is Sebastian Smythe. I’m here to see if I should transfer from the American Academy of Magic. Perhaps you’ve heard of my family name.” The smug American was wearing a preppy navy blazer with matching slacks and had his hair styled perfectly.

“Perhaps not. Perhaps you’ve intermarried with muggles so much that your name was lost.” Draco was surprised when the boy chuckled.

“Ah that’s where you’re wrong. The Smythes were on the Mayflower, bringing magic to America. We worked behind the scenes of the government before the country was established. I wouldn’t expect a family that was started in the 20th century to understand, _Malfoy_. Or are you going to claim your relationship to the Blacks via your mother? The family of ferocious felons?” Sebastian laughed openly, even when Draco slid his sleeve down to reveal his wand.

“Rigor mortis” the pale blond cursed, sending a stream of purple light Sebastian’s way.

The brunette immediately stiffened, arms flying in front of his chest and locking there. The only thing moving was his eyes. When he noticed Draco looking though, he winked.

“Just kidding,” he smirked and stretched slowly, enjoying himself. “See really powerful wizards from important families always have shields up. Just as I assume you do. Crucio,” he said it casually but Draco was soon writhing on the floor.

“Oops, looks like you aren’t important enough for the shield,” he said innocently. “My bad.”

Draco growled, just about ready to hit this guy with the killing curse.

“Unforgiveables break through shields,” he snarled. “Try any other spell and you’ll see my family’s importance.”

Sebastian grinned at the challenge. “Imperio,” he drawled bemusedly. Draco suddenly felt the urge to kiss the guy and couldn’t fight it. He stood on his tiptoes and pulled the American’s head down to his level then locked their lips together. They were snogging for a while before Draco realized that the curse had worn off. And that the class period had ended. So they had an audience of shocked students, frozen in their places.

He blushed and pulled away, hating the smirk on Sebastian’s face. “Nice to meet you too, Ferret!” the ponce called to his retreating back.

Draco held up two fingers that were not thumbs.


End file.
